


Fool For Love

by WeWillSpockYou



Category: Jack Ryan: Shadow Recruit (2014), McKirk - Fandom, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Day Dreaming, Face-Fucking, Fantasy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWillSpockYou/pseuds/WeWillSpockYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Pine spends some quality time alone after a performance of his play, Fool For Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool For Love

Nothing makes me feel more alive than the simmering emotions of a live audience. Eyes dilating in pleasure or breaths held in response to my words or actions, is a feeling like no other. It’s what I imagine flying would feel like. I love the instant gratification as the audiences’ hearts beat in time with my own.

I’m soaked to my bones in sweat, partly from the stage lights but mostly from working hard. Having to peel my sodden shirt from my body makes me feel like I’ve earned the applause I garnered tonight.

My clothes hit the floor with a sloppy smack. The worst and best thing about stripping out of wet jeans is the cold air of the central air conditioning hitting my hard cock. Oh, did I forget to mention performing live for an audience makes my cock hard? It does. So hard in fact I’m convinced it could cut glass. Every gasp from the audience makes my cock jump. I go rock hard when mouths drop open in shock or when a hand flies to their mouths in surprise or lust or in reaction to my eyes grabbing hold of theirs and not letting go.

There was one girl in the crowd tonight I couldn’t keep my eyes off. I don’t know how I managed to get through the performance without dropping a line or falling off the stage. My hand finally wanders to my long-suffering cock and I slide my hot fingertips along its length, seeing her eyes in my mind. They were deep brown and full of life. My cock jerks hard in my hand as her face swims into focus. She was dressed in black, a black dress with white polka dots. I could see her tanned legs and caught a glimpse or ten of the swell of her breasts when she leaned forward, leaned toward me on the stage. I want nothing more than to bury my face between her breasts and taste her beautiful skin.

“Fuck.” I whisper into my empty, quiet dressing room. My hand is now fully wrapped around my cock and I begin long, slow passes from root to tip. Would she run her fingers through my hair as I suckled  or would she hold my head tightly and whisper instructions on how to touch and taste her? That thought makes my cock jump in my hand and I have to grip the base hard or I’ll come right now.

“No.” I moan. I can’t come yet, there’s so much more of her to explore and taste.

Her lips are full and wine colored, the stage lights shimmered off the lip gloss she wore. I love girls who wear lips gloss, it’s sweet and slippery and made for kissing. The thought of those sweet lips wrapped around my cock, leaving a colored ring around me is almost too much to imagine. I grit my teeth and fight for control of the speeding train that is my impending climax.

She spent the entire performance with her legs crossed prettily. There was almost an innocence to the way she sat. Her legs were crossed and her hands were in near constant motion. Reaching out to touch the friends sitting next to her, or coming up to touch her face or to clutch at her heart when the emotion of the play became too much for her. Her eyes never left mine the whole time I was on stage and I wanted nothing more than to wink at her to give her some indication that I wanted to feel her naked body beneath mine, wanted to hear her voice saying my name or begging for her own release.

“Unnnfff, fuck.” I’m so close. I have to let my cock go or this will end before I’m ready. I’m bent over double trying to catch my breath and pull myself back from the edge. It doesn’t last long because I am wondering if she’s a biter? I fucking love biters. I imagine the feel of her straight, white teeth ripping into me as she nears her release. “Yeah, baby, that’s it. Come for me beautiful.” And feeling her teeth bite and hold my shoulder as she comes. It’s fucking beautiful, but I’m not finished with her yet. Fuck no.

I pull out of her tight, wet heat and she’s grabbing at my shoulders, moaning, “No Chris, don’t go, please. Need more, need you.”

“Need you too, sweetheart.” I say as I lick and suck my way down to her treasure. Spoiler alert, there is nothing I love more than the taste of sweet pussy, especially one that has been well fucked by my cock before I’ve had a taste. She tastes like honey and sunshine and the way she’s moaning and saying my name is almost enough to undo me. She says my name like it’s a prayer or maybe she’s so lost in the feel of my tongue on her clit and my fingers stroking her from the inside that I’ve become her whole world. My name is the only word left in her vocabulary.

She’s grabbing my head and raking her fingers through my hair, wanting to be as close to me as is possible from my place between her legs. I can feel she’s getting close, her muscles are clamped around my fingers and my name has turned into a beautiful, throaty moan on her lips.

“Come for me, baby.” I whisper into her skin and she’s coming against my tongue. She’s delicious, fucking delicious and I can’t lap her juices up fast enough. She’s able to say my name again and is trying to push my head away from her too-sensitive skin.

“Where do you want me, sweetheart?” I whisper into her ear, anxious to know where she wants my come.

“My mouth.” She gasps and my cock jumps hard when she says, “Fuck my mouth, Chris.” I don’t need to be told twice. I back down her body and pull myself to kneeling in front of her. I reach out my hands and pull her up to her knees as well. She pulls me down to kiss her again with those wine colored lips, gloss long gone, the color is now from a combination of my kisses and the way she bites her bottom lip to keep from yelling out her pleasure. She kisses softly over her teeth marks in my shoulder and continues to lick and bite her way down my body as her hands run down my sweat slicked back.

“Faster.” I whisper, needing her lips on my cock, NOW. She giggles, sweet and happy and all for me. My brain almost overcomes the needs of my cock as I so desperately want to hear her laugh again. I know in that moment I could fall in love with this girl and her giggle and by the end of the night, who knows, I just might do that very thing.

Her tongue licks out at the head of my cock and I am lost. I can’t think of anything but those lips and her velvety tongue on my aching cock.

She’s taking her time getting to know every last inch of my dick and I’m almost out of patience. The need to shove my cock down her throat is overwhelming, but I hold back, I need to know she’s ready for me.  It’s not that I don’t appreciate her attention to detail, but my cock just wants to be surrounded by her heat.  My hands are on her head, tangled in her short hair and my hips buck forward, shoving half of my cock into her mouth. She gasps, in surprise, I hope and I can feel her smile around my length. To my horror, she pulls completely off my cock and looks up at me. “Impatient, Chris?” She winks and before I can answer her question, she swallows me down to the root. I’d ask her to marry me if only my brain was able to function higher than my cock, which I feel hit the back of her throat. She has _the_ sweetest gag.

“That’s it, honey.” I mumble and shove more of myself into her welcoming mouth. She’s swishing her tongue against me and working to get more of me down her throat.  I can feel my orgasm rushing to break over me. I’m shouting her name and telling her how fucking hot she is and finally, FUCKING finally, I’m spurting down her throat. Her hands are dug into the muscle of my ass holding me tight as I continue to yell through the best orgasm of my life. My breath is hitching in my throat and I finally have to tap her head to get her magic tongue away from my cock. I pull her up to kiss her, loving the taste of myself on her tongue…

It’s the thought of her kissing me with my come on her tongue that rips my own orgasm through me. My hand is flying over my cock so fast, it’s a blur of color. “Fuck.” I’m shouting as the first hot blast of come hits my chest. I can’t stop yelling as I continue to erupt all over my hand and onto my stomach.

It takes a few minutes for my breath to come back and I know I need to clean up in the shower. I don’t want to miss the opportunity to surprise this beautiful girl at dinner. I’m sure I overheard the name of the restaurant she and her friends were going to.

I wonder what her name is and will her giggle be as sweet in person as it is in my fantasy?


End file.
